lettie y randy
by yamilett1
Summary: esta es mi misma historia pero traducidas al español
1. Chapter 1

capitulo: La nueva compañera

(me encanta Randy cunningham y aquí les dejo mi historia)

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RANDY

Era un día normal y una vos chillona me despertó decía: apresúrate Randy no quiero faltar a clases! (Su hermana menor como 20 centímetros más pequeña que Randy tiene el cabello purpura claro, ojos color azul marino, llevaba jeans rosas, botas sin taco color purpura, una polera que decía "soy perfecta" color rosa pálido y un sweater corto con gorro color café claro, su nombre es Amanda y tenía doce años) alfen me desperte y mi hermana me tiro de mi cama de alguna forma "que estaba bien alta" y me caigo duro en el piso, auchh! Como se te ocurre hacer eso!

Amanda: deja de llorar ninja! creo que has recibido peores golpes que esas! ya ponte la ropa y ve a tomar desayuno!

Okay pero no quiero que me vuelvas a decir ninja Amanda podría escuchar alguien como nuestros mama y papa. YA vamos a tomar desayuno.

(Amanda baja las escaleras y toma desayuno con mama mientras esperan a Randy que sigue arriba)

Tomo el ninjanomicon y la máscara y los echo a la mochila y me pongo la ropa y bajo a desayunar.

cuando salimos caminando a la escuela sentí que había alguien atrás que me estaba siguiendo, era una chica que estaba pegada leyendo un libro muy interesante "al parecer" yo la mire hipnotizado porque era muy linda (era de mi porte, tenía el cabello largo le "llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda" y tenía unos 3 tonos en la raíz de donde salía el pelo tenia negro a la mitad lo tenía rubio oscuro casi café claro o algo así y en las puntas tenía rojo también tenía dos mechones de pelo rojo y o tenia ligas en su cabello que es bastante esponjoso cuando se sacaba la liga de su cabello por eso ella no lo usaba tenía los ojos de color NEGRO, usaba zapatillas blancas y la plantilla rosa, jeans de color gris, una polera de color purpura ocurro que decía: YO SOY COOL! en diagonal y letras grandes y blancas en el fondo purpura oscuro, y por ultimo su chaqueta que era celeste prendido que estaba abierta y que tenía un gorro.) ella no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, pero le llame la atención y le dije: hola vas a la secundaria Norrisville? quieres que te acompañe? cómo te llamas? chica: si voy a la secundaria de Norrisville este semestre (segundo semestre).Me encantaría que me acompañes. Me llamo Yamillett Yanez Navarro, pero me puedes llamar Lettie.

y tu cómo te llamas?

Me llamo randy Cunningham! Alexander Randy Cunningham! "chillo mi hermana" cállate le dije.

He oído hablar de un ninja "dijo Lettie" es verdad? si le dije, apuesto a que el ninja es muy bonito pero no más que tu Randy...(los dos se sonrojaron) oye que BRUCE esta tu polera! "le dije" bueno me puedes esperar aquí Lettie tengo que ir a buscar a Howard, "subí las escaleras y toque el timbre me abrió la puerta Howard de mal humor como siempre todas las mañanas" Listo para irnos bro? supongo dijo howard "bajando las escaleras viendo a Lettie", cunningham quien es ella es tan caliente susurro howard.

Ella es una chica que va a ir a la secundaria de Norrisville le susurre...me la encontré en el camino.

Howard le dio una sonrisa a la chica, cunningaham ¿cómo se llama? Se llama Yamilett Yanez Navarro pe puedes llamarle Lettie.

Hola Lettie "dijo howard"

Hola howard "dijo Lettie"

Así que... ¿qué haces para divertirte? "pregunto amanda"

Bueno yo.. Hago artes marciales mixtas soy cinta negra, también soy jugadora número 1 en el campeonato de luchas, obtuve muchos trofeos en gimnasia artística, y en las olimpiadas di muchas volteretas i giros..

GUAUU! eso fue muy bruce, apuesto a que tú eres muy cool!

(al final llegamos a la secundaria Norrisville)

Cuando llegamos a la secundaria de Norrisville le espeso a contar chismes a todos los de la escuela sobre la nueva chica que salía con migo y Heidi se enteró pero de algún modo la convencí de que no lo transmitiera en su programa (aunque no era cierto) igual me importo.

Randy! Dijo Howard oye como encuentras a Lettie? Yo la encuentro muy linda y su pelo es muy cool tiene rojas las puntas heemm café y hasta negro y largo y sus ojos son como hermosos nadie tiene ojos negros hoy en día!

Si pero no creo que le gustes mucho…a mí me dijo que era más lindo que el ninja ves ella esta echa para mí y tiene la mejor polera del mundo y además…(de repente llega un monstruo que estaba muy enojado era theresa que se convirtió en monstruo al saber que Randy y Yamilett estaban saliendo) ¡bomba de humo! Grito una chica ninja… "humo color rosa fluorescente con olor a goma de mascar apareció" ¡una chica ninja Randy grito!

(su traje es blanco con líneas rosa fluorescente con bufanda rosa fluorescente cinturón rosa también y un moño con 2 colores que era café claro y las puntas rosa fluorescente y ojos negros) "Muy linda Randy susurro era la primera vez que Randy veía alguien como ella." Me parece que necesita ayuda dice Howard" tienes razón le digo!

Punto de vista de Lettie:

Muy bien le dijo al monstruo, cuál es tu objeto más preciado? "lo único que recibí fue un fuerte golpe al que Salí volando golpeándome con la pared y rompiéndola en pedacitos que fue a parar afuera… BOMBA DE HUMO!... "grito un ninja de traje negro con líneas rojas" estas bien? "Me pregunto" NO MUY BIEN le dije (me ayuda a pararme) AUCHH! ME DUELE MUCHO! Que paso? "Me pregunta" me duele la mano creo que se rompió un hueso o algo así! "lloro un poco" no te preocupes yo me encargo! espada ninja! Theresa que pasa? Theresa trata de pegarle al ninja pero el ninja lo esquiva todo, el ninja toma su espada y corta los bastones giratorios de theresa y sale humo verde con olor a flatulencia y basura, el ninja va a ver que todo esté en orden con Theresa" estas bien? "dijo el ninja" "si estoy bien" solo estaba un poco celosa de un chico pero todo en orden.

(El ninja fue a ver como yo estaba)

Estas bien? Me pregunto, si estoy más o menos bien creo que le paso algo a mi mano me duele mucho! Solloce un poco! No te preocupes te llevo a un hospital pero tendrás que sacarte la máscara… ¿OK?.. mmmm.. está bien pero yo no quiero que veas cuando me la quite… ¿OK?

SERA UN POCO DIFICIL voy a tratar

(una multitud nos rodeó y quedaron mirando fijamente a la mujer ninja) empezaron a decir BOMBA DE HUMO.. BOMBA DE HUMO… BOMBA DE HUMO…(EL NINJA SE LEVANDO Y ME PREGUNTO) cómo te llamas? No te puedo decir le dije solo te diré que yo soy la ninjette está bien me dijo el ninja no te presionare para que me digas.. Quieres que te lleve al hospital? "Me pregunto" está bien le dije, "me tomo en sus brazos y todos dijeron ¡aww!" el ninja grito ¡BOMBA DE HUMO! "CARGANDOME" "Luego aparecimos fuera del hospital y me seguía cargando" bueno yo te llevaría dentro pero tienes que quitarte la máscara además también te diré quién soy yo.

Afín le dije que si

Buen tus sacas las máscaras a la cuenta de 3 le dije

Ok me dijo

1…2…3. Ya!

OOOHHH! Randy eres tú!

Lettie eras tú

(Los dos quedaron callados un momento)

Emmm un trato es un trato le dije ¿O NO?

SIP un trato es un trato

(Randy tomo a Lettie y la llevo dentro del hospital donde la atendieron de inmediato)

YYY! ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? "dijo la enfermera" emm yo… ¡UN MONSTRUO ATACONTE LA GOLPEO! Dijo Randy

Si! Eso! Paso le dije!

Déjame verte "dijo la enfermera con mueca algo extraña" creo que se te rompió algo menos mal que no caminaste hasta aquí o sino el hueso roto podría haber roto alguna vena que lleva la sangre!

Lettie miro a Randy con una cara preocupada gracias por traerme Randy le dijo Lettie tal vez ni siquiera hubiera llegado sin tu ayuda Randy ¡Una promesa es una promesa! Dijo Randy, "y me sonroje mucho y le sonreí" ¡Espera! "dijo Randy". Tú te acabas de sonrojar?

Eso solo me hiso sonrojarme más!

NOO yo solamente.. Emmm.. Solamente.. Así que te gusto?

Ehhhh?

(La enfermera espeso a ponerme el yeso.)

AUCH! ME DOLIA UN POCO TODAVIA

Randy dijo: vamos dime

Luego te digo recuerda que todavía tenemos la escuela

(pasaron como 2 horas desde que el monstruo ataco… y al fin salieron del hospital y Lettie tenía su mano con un duro yeso que tenía que tener puesto por 2 largos meses Randy y Lettie caminaron a la escuela de nuevo después de todo quedaban como 3 horas más de escuela

LETTIE? Entonces yo te gusto?

Aammm no sé cómo decirte Randy pero no ha pasado un día en que lo poco que nos conocemos pero se podrá decir que si me gustas Randy "y trate de no sonrojarme pero me sonroje igual"

"Randy salto de felicidad y también se sonrojo, su cara se puso como un tomate bien maduro"

Espera le dije tú te pusiste mucho más rojo que yo

Emmm eso creo me dijo pero cambiando el tema tu eres la ninjette?

Si yo soy el ninjette tal vez oíste hablar de mi

No lo creo me dijo pero tú también tienes un Ninjanomicon?

Si le dije

OPPS creo que se me olvido pasarte tu mascara me dijo

Ya lo creo y me la paso

Oye tu mascara es muy honking bruce es blanco con líneas rosa fluorescente y un pequeño agujero para que pase su cabello

Pero como tu cabello se pone de ese color cuando te pones la máscara si tú lo tienes rojo y no rosa?

Bueno no sabría decirte pero creo que es para proteger mi identidad porque como veras si la gente ve a la ninjette con las puntas de color rojo y pelo café vas a suponer que soy yo porque no mucha gente tiene el pelo como yo es un poco especial y eso que mi pelo es totalmente natural, y es raro porque cada vez que me lo cortan el pelo rojo no se va quiero decir que si me cortara todas las puntas de rojo al otro día ese color rojo va a quedar en las nuevas puntas y quedaría toda exactamente igual tengo el pelo así desde que tenía yo 2 años además el pelo me crece increíblemente rápido crecen como no se unos 10 centímetros a la semana

Woow! Eso es muy rápido me parece que por eso el nomicon te escogió como la ninjette

Bueno Randy tengo un pequeño problema me dieron la máscara hace como una semana y como veras no tengo idea de cómo controlarlo o que cosas hay en el traje con suerte saque un bomba de humo o la espada tengo que aprender algunas cosas y me puedes ayudar? Porfía! Ninja?

Muy bien dónde quieres practicar? Me pregunto

Emm que tal en el gimnasio cundo sea de noche o todos se Allan ido? le pregunte

No es mala idea ahí nadie nos vería muy buena idea nos vemos ahí a las 9:00 o mejor 8:00 si mejor no ninja?

Si buena idea Lettie hoy a las 8:00 lleva tu nomicon lo necesitaras.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo2: La gran noche

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LETTIE

Llegando a la escuela apareció Howard frunciendo el ceño" que estabas haciendo cunningham ESTUBISTE 2 HORAS DESAPARECIDO SAVES LAS EXCUSAS QUE TUBE QUE INVENTAR?

Cálmate Howard Randy me llevo al hospital cargándome porque me rompí el brazo fue muy generoso de su parte haberme cargado hasta allí! "le doy un abraso a Randy y me sonrojo y Randy también"

Gracias Lettie pero yo hice lo que cualquiera haría

No lo creo porque cualquiera solamente me hubiera acompañado no me hubiera cargado como tu lo hiciste además de eso solamente me hubiera dejado fuera del hospital no adentro y se hubiera ido al rato tu no Randy tú me cargaste y me esperaste.

Bueno tal vez tienes razón Lettie "se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y se sonrojo"

(Howard los tiro a ambos al cuarto del conserje donde practicaban su banda de rock)

Howard: que está pasando aquí? Son novios o que paso? Yo que recuerde Cunningham tú te fuiste con la ninjette en tus brazos en una bomba de humo!

Que él lo sabe? Le pregunte a Randy

Si, si sabe

Howard: saber que?

Howard yo soy la ninjette

(Howard no sabe que decir al respecto) esta bien que juego? Asi que tu Randy desapareciste con una bomba de humo con Lettie en brazos llegaste fuera del hospital se quitaron la máscara y entraron como si nada?

Se podría decir que si dijo Randy

Muy bien dijo Howard la última pregunta cunningham

Esta bien Howard dijo Randy

Howard: Apuesto a que ahora si te gusta Lettie (maliciosamente)

Que dijimos ambos mientas nos poníamos rojos como tomates

Esta bien me atrapaste le dije a Howard me gusta mucho Randy es muy lindo y le sienta mucho ser el ninja y me gustan mucho sus ojos color azul y cabello purpura también me gusta mucho su forma de ser, (Randy quedo tan rojo y a la vez también un poco confundido por todo) me fascina su sonrisa también y hoy tenemos una cita y ahora me voy les dije me puse la máscara y una luz se ilumino la habitación de un color rosa fluorescente estaré en el techo si me necesitas o quieres hablar le dije ¡bomba de humo!

Amigo! Dijo Howard asombrado esa chica está loca por ti será mejor de que tú la sigas si no te arrepentirás o peor ya no le gustaras.

Sabes que Howard a mi también me gusta ella así que será mejor que me valla (Randy se pone el traje y dice bomba de humo) de repente alguien dice bomba de humo y aparece Randy yo corro hacia él le saco la máscara (yo no tenía la máscara puesta por lo tanto se vio como una chica normal corre hacia el ninja y la chica normal besa al ninja y le saca la máscara fue un poco raro si me lo preguntan) y le doy el beso de su vida Randy casi se cae recupera el equilibrio y se sonroja demasiado yo no tenía la máscara puesta entonces fue labio con labio y un poco de saliva lo más importante fue que yo le di un abraso muy fuerte y lo besé muchas veces en los labios) y lo deje que respire me fui a sentar a la orilla del techo de la secundaria Norrisville con los pies en caída al suelo y era bastante alto, (Randy quedo un poco tímido y pálido por mi fuerte conducta y se fue a sentar a mi lado con los pies caída al suelo, Randy me miro y lo mire y Randy me beso como por 30 segundos) yo lo aleje de mi

Randy: que pasa no te gustaba? (mira con cara de cachorrito)

El problema es que te conozco muy poco Randy tan rápidamente vamos a ser novios?

Yo creo que si podemos además soy el ninja yo te cubro la espalda puedes confiar en mi…(Randy fue interrumpido por un pequeño sollozo seguido de un beso) bueno entonces dijo Randy emm Yamilett tu hemm quieres ser mi novia? Dijo Randy con cara de cachorrito

SI RANDY SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA TU ME ENCANTAS RANDY! (LE DI BESOS EN TODA LA CARA) EMM RANDY yo te amo susurre

Lettie yo te amo más me dijo Randy (pero ninguno savia que Heidi los estaba mirando con mucho interés) mm así que Sandy se consiguió una novia ¿he? sería interesante poner eso en mi programa tambien sería muy interesante que todos supieran se Randy es el ninja (Heidi solo alcanzó a ver que Randy le saco la máscara lettie no vio que también lettie era la ninjette) voy a poner este chiste en mi programa

emm Lettie tengo algo que decirte dijo Randy

qué? le dije

em mi marcara ninja donde la dejaste?

Hoo lo siento no me di cuenta toma Randy! y… ya nos tenemos que ir antes que toquen dijo Randy

Si tienes razón Randy ya nos tenemos que ir al estilo especial

Cómo? Dijo Randy

Al estilo ninja le dije (me puse la máscara y le dije a Randy que nos encontráramos donde estaba Heidi porque seguramente allí estaba howard pidiéndole dinero su hermana para el almuerzo y grite bomba de humo)

Hola Howard le dije mientras entraba adonde Heidi hacia su programa del chismorreo

Howard: y.. Donde esta Randy?

Ya viene le dije

Hola dijo Randy entrando por la puerta, que pasa howard? pregunto Randy

Heidi dice que te vio besándote con Lettie y dice que tú eres el ninja

(Randy queda paralizado y pálido) no Heidi tú te equivocas yo no soy el ninja y yo no bese a Lettie ni siquiera me gusta apenas la conozco seguramente estabas celosa además como yo podría ser el ninja no me gusta ella y no soy el ninja! De todos modos no le digas a nadie ese chisme (cuando Randy dijo eso Lettie se puso a llorar y salió corriendo)

Randy: luego hablamos Heidi!

(Randy siguió persiguiendo a Lettie)

Randy: espera Lettie no te vayas por favor (no hubo respuesta lettie salió de la escuela llorando y se sentó en el árbol ósea trepo el árbol y se sentó en una rama donde encontró una linda ardilla que la miraba)

Lettie: al menos tu si me aprecias ardillita dijo llorando

Randy: Lettie! PORFAVOR NO ERA CON QUERER! PORFAVOR TE LO SUPLICO (Randy se sentó bajo el árbol y empezó a llorar bastante fuerte trato se controlarse pero no pudo) (Lettie escucho a Randy llorar muy fuerte, Lettie se puso boca abajo del árbol afirmándose de sus piernas firmemente al árbol cuando vio a Randy llorar ella se puso a llorar más fuerte y sus lágrimas cayeron en la cara de Randy)

(Lettie dijo llorando) Randy estas llorando?

Randy: si y estoy muy avergonzado de haberte dicho eso yo no quería (Randy se pone a llorar de nuevo mirando a Lettie pero Lettie empezó a perder el equilibrio y cayó pero ella no sintió nada que había pasado? Randy la había agarrado mientras ella caía)

Gracias Randy le dijo ella tal vez si no me hubieras agarrado me hubiera roto la otra mano

Randy: si lose (dijo Randy sollozando un poco)

Hey Randy porque lloras?

Es que.. s-si y-yo te pierdo no sé qué aria con mi vida (se puso a llorar otra vez y vio una luz que venía de su mochila, era el nomicon que lo llamaba)

Si me disculpas dijo Randy

Si dijo Lettie

Randy abrió el nomicon que lo llevo a través de todos sus recuerdos con Lettie cuando Randy vio el error cuando le dijo a Heidi que no le gustaba y todo era un chisme y no se besaron ni nada de eso hasta Randy se avergonzó cuando vio eso

Randy: está bien nomicon ya entiendo mi error por favor no me lo recuerdes (sollozando) (el nomicon parecía sentir el dolor que Randy sentía) y escribió: la salida no siempre es un lo siento a veces hay que tomarse un tiempo

No te entiendo mucho nomicon dice Randy.

Que la invites a salir! Algo romántico! hombre dice el nomicon

Ha… está bien nomicon (el nomicon lo expulsa y le grita ponte romántico estudiante!)

(Cuando Randy despertó Lettie estaba a su lado durmiendo y temblando un poco, Randy le pone su chaqueta enzima y sonríe un poco)

Al menos ya no estoy tan triste dijo Randy (suena la campana para ir a la última clase del día)

Randy: no dejare a Lettie sola aunque tenga que faltar a clase, si me fuera ahora sería peor persona de la que ya soy además ella quedaría muy sola y se asustaría demasiado. (Randy comienza a meditar y a traer malos recuerdos a su mente con Lettie y tira un grito ensordecedor tan fuerte que lettie se despertó de un salto y vi a Randy meditando muy nerviosamente y sudando un poco Lettie trata de despertar a Randy inútilmente) está bien dijo Lettie (vio que el nomicon estaba brillando fuertemente Lettie toco el nomicon muy despacio con los ojos llorosos y se quemó y Lettie sollozo un poco y dijo) esta bien nomicon de Randy si no quieres no le dijo (el nomicon brillo un poco más apagado ahora como tratando de disculparse) esta bien dijo Lettie lo intentaremos una vez más y si me quemas de nuevo será difícil de que te perdone okay?

(Lettie toco el libro de nuevo y no le paso nada es vez ella lo abrió y el libro succiona su alma y ella se desploma en el libro viendo muchos recuerdos de Randy y el ninja lettie lloro un poco al ver recuerdos de Randy y el nomicon escribió) tú eres Lettie?

Lettie asintió

Nomicon: mi estudiante Randy está muy, MUY triste por lo que paso el tiene su corazón echo pedazos miles de pedazos solamente por una estupidez que el hizo y puedo sentir que tu tambien lo tienes hecho pedazos.

Lettie: la verdad me gusta mucho Randy y no me gustaría perderlo pero la verdad lo que el dijo me llego muy adentro y se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho muy dura (ella se sentó y se sujetó de sus piernas tratando de no llorar y el nomicon sintió que ella se aguantaba las lágrimas)

Nomicon: Lettie Randy probablemente te invitara a salir o algo así…

(Randy se despierta de la meditación y ve que Lettie tenía su nomicon en la mano abierto inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Lettie estaba en el libro además sus ojos estaban abiertos

Randy: Lettie! Puedes oírme? Puedes salir para que nosotros podamos hablar, por favor Lettie YO-TE-AMO-lettie te amo mas que todo en el mundo en verdad yo dejaría de ser el ninja para poder salir contigo (Randy no savia que en realidad lettie estaba escuchando todo el discurso que Randy le estaba dando y el nomicon pareció lanzar una risita al oír todo eso y le escribió a Lettie)

Nomicon: será mejor que vuelvas tu enamorado esta allá afuera esperándote y no quiero que deje de ser el ninja! (el nomicon lanzo afuera a Lettie)

(Lettie se despertó de un palmaso y miro a Randy)

Randy: escucha Lettie…

Lettie: cállate Randy lo escuche todo, escuche todo tu lindo poema mientras yo estaba en el nomicon

Randy: y te gusto?

Lettie: me fascino (Lettie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Randy)

Randy: entonces amigos?

Lettie empujo a Randy al césped poniendo su pelo de colores en su cara y dijo: no novios (y beso a Randy en la boca con mucha fuerza Randy giro por el pasto haciendo que lettie tambien ruede y entonces Randy queda encima de lettie y Randy dice)

Somos el uno para el otro (Randy le dio un beso a lettie, lettie giro una vez más y ahora ella quedo enzima de Randy y lo abraso muy fuerte y le dijo)

No me lo vuelvas a hacer Randy, dijo lettie

Randy: te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer lettie

(Cuando de repente llego howard con su hermana Heidi)

Bro que estás haciendo? pregunto howard mirando a Randy al que le seguía abrasando lettie

Yo? Yo disfruto de la vida (poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza dándose cuenta de que lettie se vía quedado dormida enzima de él no completamente enzima solamente de la cintura para arriba y su cabeza en su pecho que al parecer escuchaba sus latidos tranquilizadores)

Sandy que haces? bufo Heidi

Randy, me llamo Randy siempre me he llamado Randy y siempre será Randy!

Ya lo dije Heidi dijo Randy

Está bien adiós Andy dijo Heidi

"Randy suspiro" oye lettie despierta nos tenemos que ir tocaron para salir de clase (lettie bosteza y dice ow tan pronto 5 minutos más mama lettie murmuro con los ojos cerrados)

Soy Randy lettie no mama (Randy corrige)

O lo siento Randy dijo lettie

Randy: quieres ir a mi casa lettie? Howard va venir! Tal vez así te sientas mejor por lo que paso hoy después de todo hoy pasaron muchas cosas

Lettie: pero si voy a tu casa no vamos a poder ir a practicar!

Randy: cálmate lettie recuerda que todavía tienes la mano con yeso per si quieres luego de que se valla howard podemos salir por la noche los dos

Lettie: eso me parece muy bien

Entonces que esperamos vámonos dijo Randy

Si dijo howard podemos jugar grave puncher

Wow ustedes juegan grave puncher? Ese juego es brutal! Dijo lettie

(más tarde cuando llegaron a la casa de Randy les abrió la mama de Randy

Hola mama dijo Randy

Hola Randy dijo vero (la mama de Randy) Randy quien es tu amiga?

Ella es mi novia dijo Randy un poco nervioso

Tu novia! dijo vero, Ella está fuera de tu alcance Randy ella es muy linda como se llama Randy?

Me llamo yamillett yanez nvarro pero me puede llamar lettie

Lindo nombre dijo vero oye Randy hay galletas quieres? No se te olvida compartir

Claro dijo Randy, quien quiere galletas?

Yo dijo Howard quiero todas

Cálmate Howard déjame un poco dijo lettie muero hambre no almorcé ni nada y Randy tampoco almorzó morimos de hambre (todos subimos al cuarto de Randy a comer galletas)

(Yo saque un pan con queso que tenía en la mochila le día a Randy y Howard)

Randy: wow este pan esta delicioso!

Howard: si lo que sabe genial es el pan

Si lose pero necesito llamar a mama para preguntar si me puedo quedar aquí les dije

Yo: hola mama!

Mama: dónde estás?! Te he estado buscando es todos lados me tenías muy preocupada!

Yo: estoy en la casa de Randy un chico de la escuela… me puedo quedar hasta más tarde? O mañana en la mañana?

Mama: no… no te puedes quedar hasta mañana pero si quieres puedes llegar a casa a las 9:00 aprovecha son las 4:30 todavía te queda bastante tiempo

Yo: está bien mama estaré allí a las 9:00

Mama: adiós, te quiero

Yo: si yo también te quiero (cuelga)

Yo: muy bien chicos no me puedo quedar a dormir pero me puedo quedar hasta las nueve algo es algo no?

Randy: si pero mira el lado bueno podemos jugar grave puncher!

Yo: lo siento Randy no me gusta grave puncher

Randy: a no? (con cara de pena)

Yo: no yo LO AMO!

A si? Dijo Randy con car de sorprendido

Yo: si me fascina mi higscore es de 137.000

Randy: woa mi higscore es penas de 100.000

Bueno quieres que te deje anotado un higscore un tu juego le dije a Randy

Randy: quiero ver que lo intentes lettie

(después de 1 hora Howard perdió y Randy y lettie seguían jugando en una sola partida y un puntaje de 100.000)

Randy: wow sí que eres muy buena lettie estamos rompiendo mi record y parece que también vamos a romper el tuyo si seguimos así

Yo: ya lo creo Randy después quieres ir al parque, de noche, con las máscaras ninja?

Randy: por supuesto que si será muy cool

Yo: woow Randy ya vamos a alcanzar el puntaje de 200.000

Howard: bueno será mejor que me vaya ya son las 7:30

Randy: ok

(media hora más tarde Randy y lettie perdieron con un higscore de 350:000)

Randy: eres la mejor jugadora de grave puncher que yo aya visto eres mucho mejor que Howard! Espera y Howard?

Yo: se fue hace una hora y se despidió de ti pero no parecía enfadado

Randy: A okay muy bien son las 8:00 te llevare a casa lettie

Lettie: pero no íbamos a salir? Con las máscaras al parque?

Randy: no hay mucho tiempo pero podemos dar un paseo extremo con las máscaras!

Yo: siempre cuando este contigo un rato…

Randy: mama voy a ir a dejar a lettie a su casa

Mama: okay pero no te demores mucho

(Randy y yo nos vamos y fuera de la casa nos ponemos las máscaras y salimos corriendo al parque, cuando llegamos Randy dijo)

Randy: muy bien llegamos (Randy saca su espada y dice) que tal un poco de entrenamiento?

Yo: no lo creo recuerda que todavía tengo la mano enyesada

Randy: se me avía olvidado pero y si dejo que me ganes?

Yo: está bien pero a mano limpia sin espadas ni nada excepto unas canicas ninjas! (le lance a Randy unas canicas ninja y Randy se cayó)

Randy: buena esa lettie no me la esperaba. Pero que hacemos ahora?

Yo: bueno puedes enseñarme algunos movimientos ninja?

Randy: buena idea as lo que yo lettie, separa las nubes recoge el viento que cayo libera a la gallina y puño de aire ninja (Randy le da sin querer a un arbusto

Lettie: wow cool yo quiero hacer eso a ver (trato de hacer lo mismo que hace randy)

(Pero pasa algo raro el puño de aire ninja no salió con tanta fuerza y además salió de color verde agua que hace que las cosas se congelaran un por un rato como por 5 minutos lo sé porque le di a una paloma que no se movió mucho pero luego se recupero)

Randy: oww bruce muy bruce ese puño de aire no parece tanto un puño de aire es como un puño paralizante

Yo: eso tendría más sentido bueno mira la hora tenemos que irnos a casa bomba de..

Randy: espera déjame llevarte como lo hice cuando te lleve al hospital

Yo: pero no me a pasado nada Randy

Randy: es que cuando yo te lleve al hospital sentí algo como si hubieras dependido de mi además no quieres que te cargue el ninja que te enseñara una nueva maniobra mañana

Yo: está bien Randy cárgame pero no se te ocurra hacer nada (Randy la toma)

Randy: algo como esto (Randy le destapa los labios de la máscara y el también y le da un beso

Yo: te dije que no! Randy ¡!

Randy: lo siento es que.. eres tan linda a la luz de la luna. Oye tú quieres ir al cine mañana?

Yo: está bien pero será mejor que no te asustes y me des un beso Randy (le dije con cara mal humorada)

Randy: bueno después de todo al final igual practicamos un poco no?

Yo: si eso creo

Randy: todavía quieres que te cargue?

Yo: no Randy… bomba de humo! (Randy queda solo en el parque)

Randy: o no lo he arruinado todo (con vos de pena). (De repente el nomicon brilla) espero que tu me puedas ayudar nomicon! (Randy tomo el nomicon y lo abre y el nomicon lo lleva dentro de su conocimiento) que pasa nomicon porque me as traído hasta acá?

(nomicon escribe: para que te respeten debes respetar)

Randy: quieres decir que yo debo respetar más a lettie por mi actuar tan irresponsablemente y no respetar su espacio. (el nomicon lo expulsa)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3: después de todo me perdono

Randy: bueno al menos todavía puedo ir al cine con lettie (se dice a si mismo)

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LETTIE

"al llegar a casa mama me mira con cara de enojo"

Que pasa mama?

Lo que pasa es que andas con un yeso en la mano el primer día y tienes un novio el primer día ¡!

Y que tiene de malo que me allá roto la mano?

Todo! Ya entra hace frio allá fuera y quiero que me digas como te hiciste eso y como tuviste un novio!

Está bien (me siento en el sofá de el living color marrón mirando la tele y mama se sienta a mi lado)

Yo me la rompí cuando estaba bajando las escaleras con unos cuadernos y alguien me empujó

Quien te empujo yo me encargare de que lo expulsen

Bueno la verdad un monstruo stanked me ataco y me lo quebré

En ese caso te sacare de allí para que no vuelva a pasar

Aagghh está bien te diré la verdad (suspire y dije como tratando de aguantar la respiración) yo soy la ninjette!

Quiero la verdad ahora! (dijo mama a punto de estallar)

Es verdad (le muestre la máscara)

Ho por dios! Lettie! Yo no quiero que seas la ninjette es muy peligroso!

No puedo negarme a ser la ninjette es mi obligación (Howard se ríe porque sintió que alguien dijo obligación)

Está bien tú me dijiste quien eras pero no me dijiste como te paso eso en la mano y como tuviste novio!

Cálmate ya voy a esa parte, muy bien hoy cuando un monstruo ataco la escuela bueno no monstruo sino un estudiante

Como que un estudiante?!

A los estudiantes los apodera un hechizo que suelta el hechicero a partir de toda su pena y miedo que se apodera de su objeto más querido y luego él se convierte en monstruo captas? Y la única manera de volverlo a la normalidad es rompiendo ese objeto querido

Aaa y el novio?

Si cuando yo estaba tratando de encontrar su debilidad no pude porque yo todavía no podía llegar a conocer a todos los estudiantes de norrisville entonces me ataco, Salí volando y me estrelle contra un muro y llegue hasta el patio y mi mano se golpeó contra el árbol y se rompió justo antes de que el monstruo volviera a atacarme con mucha brutalidad llego el ninja y rompió su objeto más preciado que eran unos bastones giratorios… era theresa una chica que nunca atacaba todavía no se porque ataco luego le pregunto. Okay cuando ella volvió a la normalidad el ninja se volvió hacia mí y me pregunto si estaba bien le dije que y me cargo al hospital..

TE GARGO AL HOSPITA?!

Si?

Emm que buen ninja supongo

Como que supones?

NO solo sigue

Muy bien y cuando llegamos fuera del hospital el ninja me pregunto si quería que me llevara dentro pero tenía que saber quién era yo y yo podría saber quién era el

Y que paso?

Yo le dije quién era yo y él me dijo quién era el… y me llevo al hospital y me enamore de el por su muy lindo gesto

y… quien es el ninja?

No te lo puedo decir…(ding dong)

Es por tu propio bien mama solo puedes saber quién soy yo y si quieres saber quién es el otro ninja tendrá que decírtelo el en la cara

(Abro la puerta)

Randy: hola lettie yo emm… quería saber si tú estabas enojada con migo

Lettie: Randy no estoy enojada contigo solo quiero que tú me des mi espacio cuando te lo pido

Randy: y vamos a ir al cine? Mañana?

Lettie: por el momento no lo sé pero lo más probable es que no me dejen lo mas probable es que me castiguen por lo que paso hoy pero puedes pasar

Randy: está bien pero es un poco tarde

Lettie: no era pregunta Randy (digo con un poco de risa)

Randy: muy bien lettie

Lettie! Quién es? (mi mama grita de la cocina)

Yo: es Randy mi amigo!

Mama: está bien hola Randy, lettie tengo galletas aquí ven a llevarle a Randy!

Randy: está bien lettie yo solo quería hablar con trigo

Lettie: está bien quieres ir a mi habitación? Yo iré a buscar las galletas

Randy: okay donde está tu habitación?

Lettie: encuéntrala (le digo sonriéndole) y cuidado con la habitación de mi hermana a ella le encanta el ninja hasta sabe el olor de flatulencia de la bomba de humo así que no te le acerques demasiado o puede reconocer tu olor

Randy: se siente demasiado?

Lettie: no pero creo que ella lo sentirá o más bien olerá

Randy: bueno sigue con las explicaciones

Yo: bueno a ella no le gusta la ninjette mas bien la odia porque a el ninja le gusta ella entonces ella quiere al ninja par ella sola

Randy: entonces por eso no puede saber quiénes somos… no?

Yo: en parte si, en parte odia la ninjette, también le gusta el ninja y es muy chismosa quiero decir que si llegara a saber le dirá a todos

Randy: muy bien entonces voy a tu habitación?

Yo: si

(subo las escaleras y abro una habitación y veo una niña sentada como indio en su cama de color rosa con un computador rosa) (ella era de pelo café con las puntas de su pelo un poco rubias, tenía ojos color castaño, uñas rosa, polera rosa con brillantinas, chaqueta de cuero color lila, pantalones rojos y zapatillas rosa. Era prácticamente igual a lettie físicamente pero psicológicamente no y su pelo tampoco se parecía ni sus ojos)

Randy: o lo siento pensé que esta era la habitación de lettie por cierto en donde esta? O cómo te llamas?

Jennifer: me llamo Jennifer pero supongo que me poder llamar solamente Jenny y la pieza de lettie esta…(sin tomarme mucha atención pero luego se voltea y me mira con una cara de sorprendida y boquiabierta)

Jenny: o por dios tu eres muy lindo! (se levanta de su cama y deja su computador a un lado)

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RANDY

(se paró delante mío y me miro a los ojos ella estaba de mi porte)

Tu eres la hermana de lettie? Dije un poco.. muy nervioso por no saber que pasaba

Jenny: si porque lindo? (ella estaba como tratando de coquetear conmigo o algo asi)

Emm es que no nada

Jenny: oye déjame adivinar! Tu eres el ninja!

Yo: no yo no soy el ninj….(y luego me desmallo por un nose como… mucha adrenalina)

(Luego de como 30 minutos me despierta Jenny con un beso)

Yo: aaa pero que te pasa?

Jenny: te desmallaste y te hice reparación de boca a boca

Yo: durante cuánto tiempo?

Jenny: bastante tiempo

Yo: lettie dónde estás?!

Lettie: aquí en la cocina!

Yo: bajo corriendo las escaleras y Jenny me sigue el paso

Lettie: que pasa? Te ves agitado!

Yo: lettie no íbamos a ir a tu habitación?

Lettie: si vamos ahora es que mama me pidió que le ayudase con algunas cosas pensé que te estabas llevando bien con mi hermana allá arriba paso bastante tiempo

Jenny: porque no mejor el se queda conmigo?

Yo: vamos lettie es muy importante! Es urgente!

Jenny: no hay problema ups ni siquiera me tu nombre cual es lindo?

Lettie: si tienes razón! Hay que ir (un poco celosa enroscando los puños)

Yo: que bueno que me entiendas lettie (un poco aliviado)

(Subimos las escaleras muy rápidamente y nos vamos al cuarto de lettie)

Yo: hay un gran problema lettie yo iba entrando a la pieza de tu hermana ella me dijo su nombre y me dijo lindo y que savia que yo era el ninja y luego me desmalle y Jenny me beso en los labios mientras yo estaba inconsciente!

Lettie: esto fue demasiado lejos esta vez! (cálmate lettie la violencia nunca es la solución le dije)

Lettie: pero esta vez ella se excedió

Yo: porque? Ella ya te lo hiso antes?

Lettie: si ella se robó a mi último novio justamente así

Yo: estaría mal si te pregunto lo que paso?

Lettie: no te preocupes Randy siento como si yo ya te hubiera conocido desde antes puedo contarte esto muy bien empecemos… esto fue hace un año y yo todavía era la ninjette y tenía un novio se llamaba Billy. Billy me quería mucho y mi hermana se fue acercando cada vez más a el ella le coqueteaba. Ella beso a Billy más de una vez pero Billy seguía sin quererla y un día ella se apodero de el ósea ella beso mucho a Billy y como a Billy no le gustaba ella tuvo que..(Hubo una pausa un poco larga)

Yo: lettie estas bien?

Lettie: eso creo es que… el tubo que terminar conmigo por mi hermana que le insistía no sé porque mi hermana se quiere quedar con todo lo que yo tengo!

Yo: cálmate lettie no importa cuántas veces me bese tu hermana tu siempre me vas a gustar demasiado a veces me pregunto cómo es que alguien como tu le puede gustar a alguien como yo… yo soy muy tonto y muy no se estúpido y tú.. tu Heres la persona más linda del mundo y también la mejor ninjette eres la mejor lettie tu quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Lettie: intentar qué?

Yo: intentar ser novios?

Lettie: bueno pero sería bueno que lo mantengamos en secreto solamente en presencia de mi hermana… oye Randy estas un poco raro

Yo: porque lettie?

Lettie: tú no tratas de besarme como de costumbre

Yo: es que el nomicon me dijo que debía darte respeto en tu espacio personal

Lettie: ese no es el Randy que yo conozco!

Yo: te gusta este Randy? (yo la beso en los labios por unos segundos y cierro los ojos)

Lettie: SIP ese es mi Randy, pero cuando yo te pida que tú me des mi espacio tú me haces caso

Yo: está bien lettie

(Nadie savia que Jenny los espiaba y lo oyó todo desde que subieron a su pieza y los seguía espiando)

Yo: quieres ir al cine mañana?

Lettie: que película quiere ver mi novio?

Yo: novio? (se sonrojo)

Lettie: sip yo voto por ver una de miedo para abrasarte toda la película

Yo: claro novia tú eliges… a qué hora la paso a buscar?

Lettie: una hora antes de que empiece la película

Yo: porque tanto tiempo antes?

Lettie: porque así podemos dar un paseo romántico por la plaza

Yo: uyyy me gusta esa idea es muy buena idea película de miedo para que me veces toda la película excepcional

Lettie: no te aproveches Randy! Seguramente a ti te dará más miedo que a mi jijijjijij

Yo: si como no oye que hora es?

Lettie: son las 11:30

Yo: LAS 11:30 PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES MAMA SEGURAMENTE ME CASTIGARA adiós lettie (le beso los labios)

Lettie: (me toma la mano antes de salir corriendo) espera Randy

Déjame decirte algo cualquier cosa que te diga mi hermana tú me lo comunicas y porsiacaso déjame…lettie me abrasa pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa como si fuera su último beso en su vida… fue un beso un tanto improvisado como si ella tratara de decir no confíes en mi hermana y ten cuidado yo también puedo besarte sin que me lo autorices)

Yo: muy bien adiós… oye como se llama tu mama?

Lettie: se llama briana

Yo: está bien todo cool cierto?

Lettie: si muy bien debes irte Randy es tarde y no quiero que te castiguen para mañana

Yo: adiós lettie te veo en la escuela…(bajo las escaleras) adiós señora briana!

Briana: adiós Randy eres un buen chico!

Yo: gracias señora b (me voy y cuando llego a casa encuentro a mama mirando con un gesto muy enojado)

Mama: randyyyy! Sabes la hora que es son las 12:00 de la noche adonde estabas me tenías muy preocupada sabes lo que pienso yo cuando no llegas desde que fuiste a dejar a lettie a su casa ya eran las 8:00 no te puedes tardar 4 horas en ir a dejarla!

Yo: mama cálmate lo que pasa es que me gusta lettie y mañana voy al cine con ella será bruce

Mama: ni lo pienses hijo no iras estas castigado

Yo: pero mama no sabes lo que significa ir con ella al cine! No puede ser ningún otro día?

Mama: no no puede ser otro día

Yo: y que tal si que te doy toda la explicación de porque lo hice

Mama: claro quiero oírlo todo

Yo: todo?

Mama: todo!

Yo: está bien…yo estoy enamorado! Okay? Estoy enamorado y la única forma de quedar bien con ella es mañana cuando la lleve al cine! Me dejar ir?

Mama: eso es muy tierno Randy que tu lleves a una chica que te gusta al cine si yo te apoyo pero te costara

Yo: qué? Está bien que quieres que haga por ti

Mama: quiero que agás todas tus tareas atrasadas, quiero un 10 en la prueba del lunes y quiero que mañana me lleves el desayuno a la cama le hagas el desayuno a tu hermana y a tu padre.

Yo: está bien pero por lo menos valdrá la pena

Mama: totalmente!


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo4: AL CINE!

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LETTIE

Ya era otro día en que me levantaba un día martes después de todo lo de ayer quede saturada.. lo del ninja el brazo que por cierto está roto el nuevo movimiento que practicare más tarde y muchos momentos emocionales que se arreglaran hoy en el cine

Jenny: hola lettie lamento a ver besado a Randy no se en lo que pensaba (sonaba muy apenada)

Yo: está bien Jenny te perdono pero solo porque eres mi hermana y te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

Jenny: muchas gracias lettie sabes tienes suerte de tener al ninja como novio es muy lindo!

Yo: cómo? Sabes que el es el n-ninja!?

Jenny: crees que yo soy tonta o que? Es obvio que es el ninja porque él es físicamente igual no psicológicamente pero también huele a bombas de humo es como el olor de la flatulencia! Además tu sabes que a mi me gustaba el ninja como se te ocurre traerlo a la casa!

Yo: yo.. No.. sabría cómo responderte

Jenny: esta bien lettie no era con intensión

Yo: oye Jennifer no le digas a nadie que Randy es el ninja por favor el me mataría jajajajaja! Porque el es el ninja entiendes jajaja ya no importa!

Jeny: estas loca por supuesto que no le dire a nadie que Randy es el ninja eso seria una estupides! Es que Randy es tan lindo! (Jenny se empieza a imaginar a Randy como boba)

Yo: Jenny! Sabes que Randy es mi novio?

Jenny: no yo no tenía idea!

Yo: bueno espero que te acuerdes porque es mío! Sin ofender pero significa que yo le gusto a Randy y no tu además! Como lo besaste? Randy no hubiera dejado que lo besaran!

Jenny: me.. tengo que ir lettie (en eso Jenny se va de la habitación para esperar el autobús en la parada)

Lettie: no importa luego le pregunto a Randy todavía debo desayunar!

Mama: como dormiste lettie? Está muy lindo el chico Randy que vino ayer

Lettie: si hablando de el yo puedo ir al cine hoy con él?

Mama: claro que si lettie siempre cuando vuelvas a la hora indicada

Gracias mama!

De nada lettie linda.. Toma dinero para el almuerzo

Gracias de nuevo mama adiós (llega el autobús y tomo las cosas me echo la mochila al hombro y entro al autobús y veo a Randy sentado con Howard)

Lettie: hola Randy! Hola Howard! (me siento en el asiento de al lado)

Howard: hola lettie Randy me estuvo contando lo que hicieron ayer

Lettie: enserio? (me pongo nerviosa y roja de verguenza)

Howard: si!..

Randy: cálmate Howard tu no saber más de lo que paso después de que te fuiste! Estas asiendo que se ponga roja!

Howard: si y que tal de que tu vas a ir al cine con lettie?

Randy: cállate Howard (susurra Randy entre sus dientes)

Lettie: no importa Randy pensé que íbamos a ir solos! (me da un poco de pena y miro hacia abajo) (Randy se para y se sienta a mi lado)

Randy: yo iré contigo lettie Howard no ira solo estaré contigo hoy!

Lettie: (entre sollozos) en verdad Randy? Júramelo!

Randy: te lo juro o si no yo no me llamo Randy cunningham veremos la película más espeluznante

Lettie: (sonrío y miro a Randy) muchas gracias Randy! (beso la mejilla de Randy)

Randy: de.. Nada lettie cuando quieras (a Randy le da un escalofrío no de los malos sino de los que te dan cuando te gusta alguien y mira como si se estuviera imaginando algo o sea como bobo)

Lettie: Randy! Estas bien?

Randy: si si estay bien

Lettie: oye que paso cuado estabas en la piesa de mi hermana?

Randy: yo me desmalle o algo así y cuando desperté tu hermana me estaba besando y según ella me daba respiración boca a boca pero yo diría más bien que era ella trataba de salirse con la suya entonces estuvo bastante tiempo besándome como 30 minutos o más quiso que me hiso yo no lo se pero cuando me desperté me sentía raro bastante raro de todos modos no quiero saber no creo que allá sido tan malo que me allá besado por media hora

Lettie: no fue tan malo?! (le grito a Randy con ganas)

Randy: está bien cálmate fue malo pero lo hubiera mejorado que me hubiera despertado antes o que envés de tu hermana me hubieras besado tu durante media hora

Lettie: ya creo que hubiera sido mejor! Pero como te lograste desmallar?

Randy: no tengo idea pero te aseguro algo yo no me desmalle!

Lettie: entonces.. que paso?

Randy: creo que cuando entre salió una especie de gas invisible con olor raro que me dejo aturdido por un tiempo que fue bastante y ella se aprovechó de mi inconciencia creo que soy irresistible!

Lettie: lo que tu digas galán! Espera.. una especie de gas invisible? Yo lo recuerdo mi hermana me mostro si nuevo invento era un gas invisible con olor a flatulencia que te deja aturdido durante media hora ella me lo mostro y me echo un poco y yo quede inconsciente durante media hora

Randy: quieres decir que ella puede lanzar una de esas y yo no lo sabré y quedare inconsciente?

Lettie: desgraciadamente… si! (el autobús llega a la escuela y todos se bajan)

Randy: Howard? Donde estas?

Howard: aquí estoy cunningham!

Randy: Howard estas enojado?

Howard: si un poco

Randy: porque bro?

Howard: ahora le prestas mucha más atención a ella que a mí y además hoy iras al cine con ella yo también quiero una novia!

Randy: y no te gustaba debby kang? **(laverdad no sé cómo se escribe)**

Howard: si pero ella está enfadada con migo y no creo que me atreva a invitarla a salir y que pasa si ella dice que no?

Randy: no te preocupes amigo apuesto a que te dirá que si!

Howard: si pero primero y oso de peluche de un oso pardo rabioso!

Randy: ya lo creo amigo a ella le encantan

Howard: muy bien.. cunningham no vemos después tengo un peluche que comprar ahora! (Howard se va corriendo)

Randy: lettie! Que clase te toca ahora? (ella camina hacia mi)

Lettie: español y a ti?

Randy: lo mismo quieres practicar con migo

Lettie: Randy eres muy tierno pero tu no tienes idea del español yo vivi toda mi infancia allí yo lo se todo!

Randy: entonces.. quieres enseñarme español?

Lettie: por supuesto Randy tal ves asi subas tus calificaciones

Randy: oye! Tal ves aprenda un poco (de repente entra Heidi)

Heidi: oye Sandy! Cuando hablamos?

Randy: Heidi por trillonésima ves me llamo Randy!

Heidi: si como sea cuando hablamos?

Randy: ahora si quieres

Heidi: estupendo empecemos… entonces ahora tienes novia Randy?

Randy: (Randy mira a lettie) si Heidi y es lettie es la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida y nunca la dejare ir!

Heidi: (Heidi se siente un poco celosa porque le gusta un poco Randy pero trata de que no se de cuenta) y .. (Heidi toma a Randy del brazo y lo lleva al armario del conserje) Randy susurra ella tu eres el ninja?

Randy: no Heidi yo no soy el ninja

Heidi: pero yo te vi cuando te sacaste la máscara de tu cabeza eso no tiene explicación cuando tu estabas en el techo!

Randy: esta bien Heidi.. saves como guardar secretos?

Heidi: si yo ya estoy grande

Randy: (susurra) yo soy el ninja y no se lo debes decir a nadie ni a la mas mínima persona entiendes?

Heidi: si entiendo (el corazón de Heidi se acelera por lo que Randy le dijo) no te preocupes Andy no le dire a nadie

Randy: Heidi por favor solo dilo una vez r-a-n-d-y

Heidi: Randy?

Randy: oo muchas gracias Heidi! (Randy abrasa a Heidi)

Heidi: emm randy ya te puedes soltar!

Randy: losiento Heidi es que nunca de llamaste Randy!

Heidi: hay que salir o ban a pensar que tenemos algo!

(Randy sale preimero)

Randy: que pasa lettie?

Lettie: te tardaste mucho que paso?

Randy: luego te explico ahora vallamos a clase

(riiinnnggg suena la campana)

Lettie vallamos a clase quieres?

Claro (se toman de la mano y caminan hasta el salón de clase se sientan en sus asientos)

Randy: Howard pudiste comprar el oso de peluche?

Howard: si y es muy lindo hoy la invitare a salir!

Randy: que bueno bro

Lettie: Howard vas a invitar a salir a debby kang?

Howard: si!

Lettie: oww que tierno y adonde?

Howard: todavía no lo se!

Lettie porque no van al cine con nosotros?

Howard: mm si no es mala idea!

Lettie: por supuesto que no es mala idea es buena idea seria como una cita doble

Randy: ahora iremos todos?

Lettie: yo creo que si!

Randy: si que si y será una película de miedo

Howard: de miedo? Épico cunningham épico

(después de la clase de español)

Debby kang grito Howard

Debby: que pasa Howard que traes en la mano?

Howard: esto es para ti debby..

Debby: oww es un oso pardo ravioso de peluche esta muy lindo! Grasias Howard

Howard: oye debby quieres ir a cine con migo hoy después de clase además con Randy y lettie

Debby: me encantaría ir con tigo al cine y.. quien es lettie?

Howard: solo es la novia de Randy que llego a la escuela aller

Debby: exelente déjame llamar a mama

(Debby llama a su mama para que le de permiso de ir y le dice que si)

Debby: si si puedo ir Howard!

Howard: tenemos una cita?

Debby: supongo que es como una cita! Debby se pone un poco roja!

Luego pasa Randy con lettie de la mano

Howard: Randy iremos los 4 a ver la película hoy

Randy: la invitaste?

Howard: claro y le encanto el peluche!

Lettie: que tierno Howard!

Howard: soy un galán!

Randy: si cómo no!

(luego a la noche)

(Randy se dirige a la casa de lettie para ir al cine y le escribe a Howard que lo espera fuera del cine)

Randy toca el timbre de la casa de lettie y lettie abre la puerta

Randy: hola lettie te ves muy linda! (ella usaba una falda corta de jeans con calzas negras, botas cafés y poleron rojo como su pelo)

Lettie: hola Randy! Estas listo?

Randy: mas que listo!

Lettie: entonces vamos! Adiós mama!

Mama de lettie: adiós cariño!

(los dos se van caminando por la acera para ir al cine)

Lettie: Randy tengo algo que decirte importante que quiero que sepas y que no quiero que se lo digas a nadie mira (lettie saca su cabello de su nuca que revela algo increíble)

Lettie: Randy esta es una marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella gracias a ella yo puedo tener poderes que tu no te imaginas es algo alucinante..

Randy: que poderes tienes? Hace cuanto que tos tienes?

Lettie: Randy! Contrólate, te lo digo para poder sentirme mejor conmigo misma

Randy: lo siento lettie creo que me emocione un poco pero… que puedes hacer?

Lettie: yo puedo como decirlo.. puedo.. soy mitad fantasma o algo así

Randy: wow eso es asombroso podrías?...

Lettie: claro que si "a continuación lettie hace una bola de electo plasma color rojo intenso y lo lanza hacia arriba"

Randy: que bruce eso fue lo más cool que yo allá visto jamás tu eres el queso lettie Randy le sonrió a lettie

Lettie: claro que lo soy además eso no es nada comparado con otras cosas como puedo hacer campos de fuerza, puedo volar, hacerme invisible, atravesar paredes, apoderarme de cuerpos como me puedo apoderar de ti, además puedo atravesar cualquier superficie que no sea de energía en parte ser yo es muy bruce

Randy: quedo boquiabierto cuando escucho todo lo que lettie le dijo: aja eso es demasiado cool para mi ojala yo pudiera ser mitad fantasma

Lettie: recuerda no le puedes decir a nadie ni siquiera a Howard yo le diré cuando crea que sea el tiempo adecuado ¿okay?

Randy: si pero y si quieres usar tus poderes y no quieres que nadie te vea usándolos no tienes alguna especie de mascara o traje para tu sabes,…que no descubran tu identidad

Lettie: oh eso no es problema "lettie se para tiesa y pone todo su cuerpo tieso le recorre a través de ella dos aros color rosa que al terminar de transformarla se desvanecen lentamente. También sus manos en puños y se transforma en un fantasma totalmente su traje es rosa entero de color muy fuerte y sus ojos cambian de color a color celeste pálido un medio de la polera de su traje ajustado hay un símbolo en el que aparece una especie de remolino blanco, su pelo cambiaba totalmente a color rojo entero, y su cara se veía más pálida que de costumbre"

Randy: q-que te paso? Estas wow! Y cambiaste tanto!

Lettie: te impresiona?

Randy: por supuesto que me impresiona! Tienes una especie de doble secreto y triple personalidad! Además cambias mucho! Tus ojos tu pelo tu ropa! Por cierto de adonde sale eso ropa?

Lettie: no lo se pero es cool no tener que entregar un especie de poder a alguien. Esto dura para siempre! Seré mitad fantasma por siempre! Y eso es lo mas bruce de todos

Randy: será mejor que te des-transformes porque alguien puede venir y verte

Lettie: tienes razón Randy lettie se des-transforma y sigue hablando

Randy: oye lettie! Em… porque cambia tanto tu cara?

Lettie: creo que es porque no tengo mascara si no lo notaste Randy! Además el traje es de mi gusto! Y mi cabello se ve muy breuce!

Randy: tienes toda la razón de tu cabello entonces ers ninja y además eres fantasma mm.. y .. tu puedes usar tus poderes sin tener conventirte en fantasma?

Lettie: si pero prefiero no hacerlo mira lo hora que es! Devmos llegar ahora la película comienza en 1 minuto y estamos a llegar lli como en media hora! Saves que podemos hacer en este caso?

Randy: correr muy rápido y tratar de llegar?

Lettie: algo asi quieres volar por los aire?

Randy: espero que no hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer!

Lettie: o si!

Randy: o no!

Lettie:"lettie se fone firme y pones sus manos en puños, a continuación un aro para de arriba abajo sobre el cuerpo de lettie transformándola en un fantasma-humano ella toma a Randy y se vuelve invisible y Randy también se hace invisible pero Randy no se da cuenta y lettie sale volando a toda velocidad (para que se imaginen que tan rápido iva eran como unos 200 kilómetros por hora y ella no iva mas rápido porque Randy se podía marear"

Randy: wow! Lettie vamos muy rápido! Además que pasa si alguien nos ve?

Lettie: calmate bebe ya casi llegamos y nadie nos puede ver ver ya que somos invisibles y estamos volando "Randy mira hacia abajo y se aferra a lettie" ya casi llegamos desde aquí veo a Howard y debby quieres asustarlos randy?

Randy: okay pero solo a Howard vamos como invisibles y lo asustamos por detrás

Lettie: creo que mejor cuando no este debby okay Randy pero mira podemos pararnos frente de ellos sin ellos se den cuenta porque somos invisibles recuerda?

Randy: creo que eso también seria cool

Lettie: y luego nos volvemos visibles detrás de ese árbol de ahí lo ves?

Randy: supongo que si… oye porque te pusiste el traje para volar? no me dijiste que podias usar tus poderes sin el traje?

Lettie: si quieres me lo saco ahora

Randy: okay sacatelo "lettie desactiva el traje volviendo a ser ella misma pero Randy no se da cuenta ya que son invisibles" ya lo desavtivaste?

Lettie: si todo listo prepárate ya llegamos "lettie llega a un callejón y se vuelve visible" lo ves Randy "lettie se pone a flotar" si puedo usar mis poderes mientras no uso el traje "lettie se lovio invisible y empeso a asustar a Randy lettie también abraso a Randy mientras era invisible"

PUNTO DE VISTA DE Randy

Lettie me estaba asustando porque estaba invisible y creo que me abrasaba y creo que sentí que algo me besaba la boca y me tocaba el pecho fue un poco extraño

Yo: buno lettie vamos a ir a ver la película o no?

Lettie: si si si si si lettie se vuelve visible será mejor que vallamos a ver a Howard y debby la película comenzara en unos segundos "yo y lettie se van corriendo del callejón y llegar al cine donde encontramos a Howard un poco molesto"

Howard: cunningham te tardaste mucho yo ya iva a entrar a la película sin ti crei que nunca llegarías!

Yo: calmate Howard podemos quedarnos aquí hablando de eso y perdernos la película o entrar ahora y llegar justo a verla

"Howard y yo vamos a comprar la entradas para ver la película de terror" "luego todos entrmos corriendo paro no perdérnosla porque ya estaba empezando (la película era en 3d) todos se sientan para ver la película en el asiento adecuado justo en el medio"

Yo: exelente que empiece la pelicua

Lettie: si apuesto que tu te asustaras mas que todos Randy jijiji

Yo: apuesto a que tu te asustaras mas jejeje

Howard: cunningham no me dejas escuchar!

Debby: hola Randy! Hola lettie!

Yo: hola debby!

Lettie: hola debby!

(después de 10 minutos)

Howard: oye cunningham mira el movimiento maestro de tu amigo susurro Howard

(Howard bostesa y estira su braso por detrás de debby y debby se sonroja)

Debby: gracias Howard es muy romántico de tu parte pero tengo un poco de frio porque debby fue con un vestido color rosado y zapatos color negro

Howard: no preocuparse debby "Howard le puso su chaqueta a debby por encima para que ella se calentara y luego paso su braso por detrás de debby de nuevo" como ves cunningham! Soy un galán!

Randy: lettie tu querrías estar aquí encima mío mientras vemos la película

Lettie: crei que nunca lo pedirías Randy! "lettie se para y se sienta en el regazo de Randy y lettie abra a Randy y pone su cabeza en su pecho y lettie oye los latidos de Randy que son bastantes rápidos supongo que por el nerviosismo de estar enamorado

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LETTIE

Crei que nunca mu iva a pedir que me sentara con el o mas bien dicho en el pero lo que mas me gusto fue apollar mi cabeza en el pecho de Randy inmediatamente me di cuenta de que Randy estaba nerviso porque sus latidos eran cada ves mas rapidos pero al igual calmantes

Yo: Randy estas bien? Tus latidos están muy rapidos!

Randy: si estoy solo que estoy nerviso a que algo interrumpa este hermoso monmento contigo en el cine se sinte tan bien que tu estes sobre mi quedándote dormida encima mío se siente bien!

Yo: aw que tierno Randy pero yo me siento más cómoda que eso puedes apostarlo si me disculpas quiero volver a acurrucarme en tu pecho y abrasarte

Randy: si apuesto a que ni estás viendo la película de zombis!

Yo: si como digas lindo! Suspire y un bostezo y luego creo que me quede dormida por un rato en el pecho de Randy

Randy: Howard! Quien es el maestro ahora?

Howard: no vale cunningham tú ya tenías novia desde antes!

Randy: tienes razón Howard pero aun así yo gano y Randy me señala dormida… Howard algún día sabrás lo que se siente que una chica se quede dormida en tu pecho es lo mejor que me ha pasado! "Randy me abrasa y me besa y se sonroja que como lo sé? Fácil son instintos

(cuando termina la película yo estaba durmiendo y Randy me trato de despertar pero no hice caso y segui durmiendo además eran como tas 10:00 asi que Randy me tomo y me llevo a mi casa y me dejo en mi cama)

Al dia siguiente cundo desperté avia una nota en mi velador que decía:

Lettie la pase muy bien anoche Howard consiguió noviazgo con debby y tu tuve que llevar a casa caminando fue un largo camino y tu mama me lo agradeció mucho pero me preocupe porque no te despertabas nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Te quiero lettie de: Randy cunningham

Yo: bueno Randy es un poco exagerado suena como si se fuese a morir la verdad (me dije a mi misma)

(después de que yo tome desayuno, me bañe y cepille los dientes mama me pregunta)

Lettie como la pasaste ayer? En el cine?

Yo: bien aunque…

Mama: que paso?

Yo: me quede dormida la mitad de la película y me trajeron en brazos ya que no me despertaba

Mama: a si un chico llamado Randy te trajo ayer en brazos porque te quedaste dormida en la película fue muy amable de su parte haberte traído hasta acá es una larga caminata de aquí al cine!

Yo: respecto a eso le dije a Randy que soy mitad fantasma esta mal?

Mama: QUE HISISTE QUE!

Yo: le dije a Randy que yo soy mitad fantasma

Mama: como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa!

Yo: pero Randy se lo tomo con mucha calma incluso le gusto eso fue muy bruce

Mama: en ese caso creo que no es tan terrible sierto?

Yo: no lo creo Randy es de fiar en especial cuando yo dependo de su ayuda el siempre me ayuda en especial anoche que fue el mejor dia de mi vida

Mama: que hisiste anoche?

Yo: fui al cine!

Mama: con quien?

Yo: con Randy, debby, y Howard

Mama: y quienes son ellos?

Yo: amigos de la escuela?

Mama: más te vale que ese novio tuyo te trate bien

Yo: Randy: es lo mejor que me paso en la vida es más inofensivo que una mosca! Y el más romántico de todos!

Mama: bueno creo que si después de todo el hiso algo muy tierno por ti 2 veces! Bueno ya apresúrate el autobús está afuera!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo5: el nuevo chico!

PUNTO DE VISTA DE LETTIE

Llegue a la escuela y vi a un chico junto al lado de Randy y Howard" (era alto como Randy, su pelo color café, ojos color café, polera azul, pantalones azules y poleron abierto color negro)

Yo: hola Randy! Hola Howard! Quien es el chico nuevo?

Randy: hola el se llama Spencer y es nuevo, por aquí llego hoy por la mañana!

yo: hola Spencer me llamo Yamilett pero me puedes llamar lettie como todos me llaman!

Spencer: hola lettie yo estoy haciendo películas de miedo que subo a una página en internet y e oído hablar de un ninja y una mujer ninja me encantaría verlos!

Yo: es ninjette! Digo.. Creo que así se llama no?

Spencer: si creo que eso tiene mucho sentido

(en ese momento entra un fantasma que no era nada más ni nada menos que Billy joe cobra como lo se? Soy mitad fantasma creo poder divisar un fantasma cuando lo veo)

Yo: (quedo mirando a Billy joe cobra que estaba flotando detrás de Randy) emm… Randy puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Randy: por supuesto lettie! (en cuanto Randy dijo eso me lo llevo al armario del conserje y Billy nos sigue hasta allí mirando con interés)

Yo: Randy no me lo vas a creer pero vi billy joe cobra!

Randy: no puede ser Randy me susurra" Billy está muerto lettie

Billy: como lo supiste!

Lettie: Billy! Emm… no sé cómo reaccionar

Randy: lettie Billy está muerto!

Yo: si pero su espíritu sigue vivo! Déjame demostrártelo! (yo me meto dentro de Randy como fantasma y Billy se queda con la boca abierta)

Randy: que haces lettie? O por dios! (Randy queda con una boca abierta mirando a Billy y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro) Billy! Soy tu mega fans bro tu eres el queso!

Billy: oye niña como hiciste eso? Te metiste en el cuerpo de Randy y eres fantasma o qué?

Yo: (salgo del cuerpo de Randy) si yo soy…(justo suena la campana) debo irme Randy sígueme rápido! Toma esto (le dije a Randy mientras corríamos a la sala de clase dándole una pulsera color roja) te ayudara a ver a Billy! Yo ya no la necesito!

Randy: wow! Gracias lettie siempre he sido gran fan de Billy! (Billy los seguía desde atrás)

Billy: vamos chicos! Quiero saber que está pasando oo más bien dicho lo que paso allá atrás!

Yo: te explico a la salida Billy! (llegando a la sala donde están Howard y Spencer senados)

Randy: wow lettie como te metiste a mi cuerpo? Porque cuando te metiste a mi cuerpo pude ver a Billy? (susurrando)

Yo: sencillo me metí porque soy mitad fantasma y puedo hacerlo, y tu pudiste ver a Billy porque cuando me meto al cuerpo de otro el.. Como que se comparte un laso entre las 2 personas si yo me metiera a tu cuerpo de nuevo tu literalmente tendrías poderes de fantasma y lo que te pase a ti me pasara a mi ejemplo: si a ti te matan mientras yo estoy dentro de ti los 2 morimos un poco terrible y genial a la ves además fue divertido poder estar dentro tuyo fue como.. wow.. y se sentía tu corazón muy agitado

Randy: wooooow podemos hacer eso algún día? Y como que se sentía mi corazón muy agitado?

Lettie: se me olvido decirte eso no es buena idea de hacer a veces porque yo cuando hago eso pierdo energía! Y si se sentía tu pánico centro tuyo

Randy: o lo siento. Se sentía muy mal mi corazón?

Lettie: pero se recupera rápidamente creo que si podríamos hacerlo algún día sería divertido además es divertido ser tu por un tiempo! Podría hacer cualquier cosa dentro de ti (le digo maliciosamente a Randy tratando de asustarlo)

Mrs: driscol : hola clase les presento el nuevo alumno llamado Esfencer!

Spencer: es Spencer corrigió

mrs. Driscoll: porque no les cuentas algo de ti a tus compañeros Spencer!

Spencer: me gustan las películas de miedo de hecho yo hago películas y las subo a un sitio web, también me gusta mucha la ciencia, lo sobrenatural, los mitos y he oído que hay ninjas en norrisville o no? Pero lo importante es que hare un corto de los ninjas de qui para subirlos a la web!

Mrs: driscoll: muy bien Spencer puedes contarte al lado de lettie ella es un buen ejemplar para ti!

(Spencer se sienta al lado de Randy, Howard y yo)

Yo: oye randyyyyyy le digo susurrando recuerdas lo que te dije de Billy con mi hermana?

Randy: si porque?

Yo: Billy no esta mirando ahora! Le digo susurrando

Billy: vamos chicos estoy seguro de conozco a esa chica! Como te llamabas? Emm.. Jenny?

Yo: (escribo algo en mi cuaderno y se lo muestro a Billy)

Dice:

Billy: no es por ser mala pero no te puedo hablar ahora o me tomarían todos como si hablara sola luego te lo explico todo no se si todavía me recuerdas pero yo a ti si por cierto me llamo Yamilett pero todos me dicen lettie!

Billy: muy bien hablaremos a la salida pero luego te sacare el jugo lettie!

Spencer: (pone sus brazos entre su cabeza apoyándola en su banco) Billy! Con quien hablas?

Billy: yo.. em.. Nadie! Con... mejor me voy! (en eso Billy se va para ver la escuela) voy a ver tu nueva escuela Spencer!

Howard: bro! Con quien hablan Vas?

Randy: te lo explico en almuerzo Howard!

Mrs. Driscoll: señor cunningham señor Winerman y señorita navarro! Su no me dicen esto correctamente de lo que estaba explicando recién se van los tres para afuera! Muy bien! Aquí va la pregunta. Debido a que se produce la pubertad?

Randy: emm.. Debido a que crecemos?

Mrs. Driscoll: error! Debido a 2 hormonas que actúan en tus sistemas la hormona LH y la hormona LSH muy bien, todos ustedes pueden irse para afuera!

(Luego los 3 se van afuera donde no hay nadie más que Billy sentado)

Billy: muy bien lettie, ahora cual es la verdad?

Yo: emm.. Randy, Howard necesito ir al baño! (me inclino asía Randy y le digo) oye Randy voy al gimnasio a hablar con Billy si quieres acompáñame pero sin Howard! ( le hago algunas señas a Billy para que me acompañe al gimnasio)

(en el gimnasio)

Yo: Muy bien Billy aquí yo puedo decirte todo lo que necesitas saber ya que no hay nadie!

Billy: muy bien quiero que empieces!

Yo: muy bien hace algunos años.. tu y yo éramos novios y luego mi hermana te robo no sé por qué pero luego terminaste con migo y hay algo que yo no te dije mientras éramos novios que yo era mitad fantasma y tenía miedo porque temía que terminaras con migo porque es muy raro y me mirarías como un bicho raro pero supongo que ya no importa mucho y nos podríamos divertir siendo fantasmas y me hago invisible

Billy: éramos novios?

Yo: si pero fue hace muchos años como 3 años y luego no se creó que moriste?

Billy: si hubo un gran accidendente cuando viajaba.. Pero creo que ya te recuerdo! Tú eras mi novia recuerdo que te escribí una canción! Eso creo!

Yo: déjame hacerme invisible! Así podremos conversar todo lo que quiera contigo porsiacaso. (me transformo en fantasma y me hago invisible solo para los que están vivos y me rodea una capa de ectoplasma color azul)

Billy: wow te ves igual a mí!

Yo: si ahora nadie me puede ver (y empiezo a flotar)

Billy: vamos donde Randy y Howard!

Yo: claro también puedo hacerme chiquitita como una hormiga (me hago chiquitita muy chiquitita) te hago una carreta! (luego me hago normal)

Billy: claro que sí!

Yo: 3,..

Billy: 2,..

Yo: 1,..

Yo: ya! Vamos a toda velocidad por los pasillos volando hojas y papeles por todas partes y riendo muy fuerte y empujándonos a los lados y atravesando paredes

Billy: hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto es mas demasiado tiempo creo que nunca me divertía tanto en especial con alguien que es tan genial como la mantequilla de maní por cierto quieres un poco nunca salgo sin ella

Yo: ya llegamos pero creo que si!

Billy: está bien genial! Saca un tarro de mantequilla de maní)

Randy: te tardaste mucho, Billy. Y lettie?

Billy: está allí al lado mío comiendo mantequilla de maní! No la ves?

Randy: no,, no la veo! Solo veo un tarro de mantequilla de maní flotando

Howard: bro con quien hablas? Te volviste loco?

Billy: oye Randy debe decirle a tu amigo de mi no sé si de lettie pero si de mí de Billy joe cobra!

Randy: tienes razón bro!

Howard: cunningham me estas asustando!

Randy: y.. si le paso la pulsera con que te veré yo?

Lettie: no te preocupes Randy tengo otra pulsera en casa! (pero Randy no la escucha ni Howard solo billy)

Billy: tienes razón lettie!

Randy: con quien hablas Billy?

Billy: con lettie! Dah

Randy: yo no la veo acaso me tomas el pelo? Mi morado pelo?

Billy: no! Em.. Puedes mostrarte lettie?

Yo: no no puedo!

Billy: porque no?

Yo: no quiero que nadie más sepa que soy fantasma además de ti Billy y Randy! Pero Randy voy a ir a buscar una pulsera de billy a mi casa para dársela a Howard okay? A cierto no me ves! Puedes decírselo tu Billy?

Billy: okay! No te demores

Lettie: solo serán cinco segundos!

Howard: Randy? Con quien hablas?

Lettie: muy bien mejor me voy

Yo: (voy a casa a buscar la pulsera muy rápidamente y lo único que se vio fue un rayo color rosado salir por la puerta del colegio)

Billy: Randy lettie va a ir a buscar unas cosas a su casa para Howard y con cosas me refiero a una pulsera para que me vea

Randy: está bien edemas es genial que sea mitad fantasma! Puede lanzar emm… rayos de ectoplasma y.. y. puede crear campos de fuerza y.. puede pasar por las paredes hacerse invisible y.. Varias cosas mas

Billy: oye dijiste que lettie puede lanzar rayos de el ectoplasma?

Randy: si es muy bruce

Billy: (queda con su cara iluminada comiendo mantequilla de maní) wow lo que yo siempre quise hacer! Déjame intentar! (Billy intenta hacer un rayo de el ectoplasma pero lo único que sale es el ectoplasma color azul un poco rápido que llega en la boca de Randy que hace que se la traje)

Randy: (trata de escupir la el ectoplasma pero no puede) bro que fue eso? Sabe cómo a pollo crudo y muerto a la vez!

Billy: o no!

Randy: a que te refieres con o no?

Billy: te tragaste mi ectoplasma quiere decir que tu te convertirás en fantasma también!

Randy: yo… yo que? No puedo convertirme en fantasma!

Billy: hey me ofendes! Ser fantasma es cool

Randy: si pero la señora driscoll vendrá en cualquier momento! Y no me encontrara y..

Billy: CALMATE! Ya sé cómo sacarlo de ahí

Randy: cómo? Aaaa! (De repente Randy se hace fantasma de apoco)

Billy: bueno supongo que luego tendré que sacarlo!

Randy: por supuesto que si tendrás que sacarlo pero primero déjame divertirme!

Howard: RANDY! ADONDE TE FUISTE BRO?

Randy: Billy Howard no me pude ver porque no pude?

Billy: bro eres un fantasma! Pero sé cómo arreglarlo!

Randy: (se saca la pulsera y se la pasa a Howard)

Howard: (mira con horror la pulsera que está flotando) Aaaa! Cunningham donde te fuiste sálvame! (Randy no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas seguido de carcajadas de Billy)

Billy: bro ese tipo es muy miedoso! (todavía riendo muy fuerte)

Randy: si lo se (todavía riendo) pero hay que tomar medidas drásticas! (Randy le pone a Howard su pulsera a la fuerza)

(de repente llega lettie al parecer un poco cansada)

Howard: bro Billy jeo cobra! Eres el queso amigo! Eres el mejor de todos!

Billy: gracias Howard!

Howard: como sabes mi nombre?

Billy: fácil, me lo dijo Spencer.. digo… me lo savia de antes!

Howard: okay

Billy: hola lettie! Al fin llegas trajiste la pulsera?

Yo: si aquí está (es una pulsera color azul zafiro) dásela a Howard! Billy!

Billy: está bien! Pero antes donde está el casillero de Randy?

Yo: es el que dice: Randy cunningham número 31 porque?

Billy: por nada! (Billy se ba a buscar el casillero de Randy a buscar algo) sip este es tengo que sacar algo (billy atraviesa el casillero de Randy mientras Howard quedo solo sentado en el pasillo o por lo menos eso creía el. Billy encuentra muchas cosas en el casillero de Randy encuentra unos libros, un juego de grave puncher 3, un videojuego, su teléfono una polera vieja color negro, unos pantalones color negro, unos calcetines negros y unas zapatillas negras y unos guantes negros) wow Randy si que tiene mucha ropa de repuesto aquí! Tomare esos guantes para que lettie pueda ver a Randy! (billy toma los guantes de Randy y se los lleva a donde están lettie y Randy los 2 invisibles)

Lettie: (juega a las cartas con Randy sentado como indios los 2 y flotando) tienes un 7 Randy?

Randy: ve a pescar!

Lettie: tienes un 7 Randy?

Randy: ve a pescar!

Lettie: pero ahí tienes un 7 Randy no me engañes (digo riéndome un poco)

Randy: está bien lettie me engañaste aquí tengo un 7 (dice sarcásticamente)

Lettie: era broma Randy no te enojes. Hey Billy ven a jugar!

Billy: no gracias bro voy a darle algo a Howard! Pera que te pueda ver Randy!

Randy: está bien! Oye lettie ahora que estamos solos que te parece si nos besamos un poco?

Lettie: me parece que es muy buena idea Randy (dice lettie seductoramente acercándose a Randy flotando)

Randy: huug me gusta cómo suena eso!

(Mientras tanto Howard y Billy)

emm.. Toda Howard esta pulsera es para ti, y esa es de Randy! (come un poco de mantequilla de maní y se la embulle en su boca y le pasa a Howard la pulsera) y también ponte estos guantes que son de Randy para que puedas verlo tu puedes ver a cualquier persona fantasma si tu tienes algún objeto que sea suyo y que use por un tiempo te suena?

Howard: no, no me suena ya deme los guantes y la pulsera para poder ver a mi bro que todavía no sé porque es fantasma… porque Randy es fantasma?

Billy: yo trate de hacer un rayo de ectoplasma y salió mal y cayó en loa boca de Randy, Randy se la trago por accidente y cuando eso pasa se convierte en fantasma lo malo es que ahora no sé cómo sacarla la única forma creo que es mareándolo y que él la vomite! Pero aquí tienes los guantes y la pulsera!

Howard: que bien ya no puedo esperar (Howard se pone la pulsera azul zafiro y deja la roja a un lado y se pone los guantes negros) que bien bro pero no está Randy hay que ir a buscarlo! Oye las chicas sí que se demoran todavía no vuelve lettie del baño!

Billy: si será mejor que vallamos!

(Howard y Billy van donde estaba lettie y Randy)

Howard: o por dios! Randy! Que haces? Te has vuelto loco?

Randy: no sé de qué hablas Howard

Howard: solo mírate! Eres un fantasma!

Randy: cálmate Howard! Es muy bruce! Puedo hacer todo tipo de cosas! Como atravesar paredes

Howard: si, como digas oye lettie a estado mucho tiempo en el baño.. Que si le a pasado algo? Tienes que ir a ver cunningham!

Lettie: o por dios cierto debo irme Randy (pero Howard no escucho a lettie) (lettie se va del lugar para ir al baño de niñas corriendo y se cambia del traje de fantasma a una chica normal y se vuelve visible y sale corriendo del baño de chicas a donde estaba Howard Billy y Randy)

Howard: lettie porque tardaste tanto en el baño de chicas?

Lettie: yo este.. me ataco un monstruo! Por eso!

Randy: qué onda lettie?

Lettie: nada porque?

Howard: oye lettie como puedes ver a Randy? Si tú no tienes una pulsera?

Lettie: tengo calcetines de Randy (mintiendo)

Billy: hola lettie! Tenemos que idear una forma para poder sacarle la ectoplasma del estómago de Randy!

Lettie: ectoplasma en el estómago? (ringggg suena la campana para ir a almorzar)

Billy: que les parece si vamos a almorzar

Randy: y cómo quieres que yo valla a almorzar? Así como fantasma!

Lettie: (suspira) no lo se pero déjame intentar sacar eso de dentro tuyo

Howard: que quieres decir de dentro del?

Lettie: quiero decir que hay que marear a Randy para que vomite (le guiña el ojo a Randy) muy bien Randy vamos a hacerte vomitar (le guiña de nuevo)

Randy: si tenemos que irnos (Randy toma a lettie de la mano y se la lleva muy rápidamente al armario del conserje)

Lettie: muy bien ágamos esto rápido (lettie se vuelve fantasma pero sin su traje y se mete en el estómago de Randy)

Randy: ves algo allá adentro lettie? Randy comiste Mc candies hoy? Pregunto lettie

Randy: si porque?

Lettie: creo que aquí dentro está muy em.. Empalagoso por Mc candies y huele a Mc candies hey Randy creo que ya lo encontré Randy todo se siente bien me dices si algo te duele Randy okay

Randy: okay solo ciento cosquillas jajaja

Lettie: muy bien Randy lo voy a sacar (lettie absorbe el ectoplasma y sale del cuerpo de Randy) muy bien termine

Randy: excelente estoy volviendo a la normalidad gracias lettie!

Lettie: cuando quieras ser fantasma solo pídemelo, no tienes que tragar ectoplasma se te puede echar enzima nada más te lo echas en todo el cuerpo creo no estoy segura bueno mejor nos vamos (tomo a Randy de la mano para ir a la cafetería donde esta Spencer, Howard y Billy)

Spencer: hola Randy! Hola lettie! (a Spencer le empezaba a gustar un poco lettie)

Qué onda chico dame 5! Dijo lettie, (le doy 5 a Spencer)

Billy: hola lettie!

Lettie: hola Billy!

Spencer: pero como sabes de billy?

Lettie: luego te explico creo que todavía no estás listo para que yo te diga

Howard: bros ahora somos un grupo considerablemente grande!

Randy: ya lo creo bro (chocan puños) ya lo creo…

Billy: alguien quiere mantequilla de maní después de todo estamos en almuerzo

Lettie: wow.. yo quiero (lettie saca mantequilla de maní con el dedo y come un poco) sabes que iría bien con esto?

Billy: no sé qué?

Lettie: iría bien un poco de esto! (lettie saca algo de su mochila que parece ser mantequilla de maní)

Billy: que es eso? Es mantequilla de maní echa en casa! Dijo lettie, (los ojos de Billy se iluminaron y abrieron mucho) yo quiero por favor te lo suplico! Dijo Billy, no te preocupes yo te daré, dijo lettie.

Billy: sabe muy bien lettie! Sabe cómo 10 veces mejor que la otra mantequilla de maní lo captas?

Lettie: si lo hice yo! (sin querer empiezo a flotar un poco pero afortunadamente nadie lo nota)

Randy: (me jala hacia abajo con cuidado) ten cuidado con tus emociones lettie, estabas flotando

Lettie: lo siento es que nadie apreciaba mi mantequilla de maní echa en casa excepto Billy

Randy: lo siento lettie no savia

(Luego de almorzar y en la clase de ciencia)

Aaaaa… ¡! Se escucha pánico afuera del edificio había un mono gigante afuera que al parecer era de MC fist industrias pero este mono no era como los otros simplemente no era igual era mucho más grande al parecer más fuerte parece que le avían puesto un tipo de armadura o algo así.. y también lanzaba bolas de electricidad. El mono llego a la clase y capturo a Spencer y se lo llevo al patio donde estaba el árbol donde Randy y lettie sufrieron y también estaba la ardilla que acompaño a lettie cuando tenía pena


End file.
